<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Wish of Our Lady by AzzieZee</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26213584">The Wish of Our Lady</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzzieZee/pseuds/AzzieZee'>AzzieZee</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>For Our Noble Lady [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dance and Wishes Event, Gen, slight crossover</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 09:02:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>878</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26213584</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzzieZee/pseuds/AzzieZee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>As Night Raven College prepares for the Wishing Star event, what will our dear noble lady wish for?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>For Our Noble Lady [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1881670</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Wish of Our Lady</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Hmm? You want to know my wish?”, Marianna looked a touch surprised to find Deuce approaching her.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah well, we already heard Grim’s wish to become a great magician but you never got your wish did you?”, he respond as he held out a wishing star for me.</p><p> </p><p>She contemplated for a moment, “I’m not normally the type to make wishes. If I require something done then I normally just act on that required need. But if I had to make a wish...” </p><p> </p><p>She was lost at what to wish for. Marianna was the diligent type who would rather write her own story than have someone else do so for her so to leave something up to the fates was unsettling, to say the least. </p><p> </p><p>“I'd need to think about something that would be out of my own power. Something that I want that would be out of my power...” A mumble left her lips before an idea crossed through her head. “Alright, I think I have a wish.”</p><p> </p><p>Deuce’s face lit up as he held up the wishing star, waiting patiently for her wish.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em> “I wish to be able to spend several more joyous years to come with my family.” </em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>The star began to glow in response to her wish.</p><p> </p><p>“I didn’t expect that kind of wish from you, Marianna. It’s a very sweet wish that I haven’t heard a lot from the other students.” Deuce commented, thinking back to the carefree wishes of his classmates and seniors who only wished for food or new clothes.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, my father’s health has always been on the weaker side so part of this wish is to ensure he remains healthy for as long as possible and another of part this wish is to ensure that he and my younger sister are safe and happy back home even when I’m not there.”</p><p> </p><p>“Even when you’re not there. Sorry if I’m intruding but do your father and younger sister not get along?”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, it’s a bit more different than you’d think. ‘Not get along’ makes it sound too negative. It’s more appropriate to say that their personalities tend to clash a bit,” Marianna reasoned.</p><p> </p><p>“Clash?”</p><p> </p><p>“My father is a calm collected man. He’s quite conscientious and hardly ever acts on impulse. But he’s a bit of a worrywart when it comes to my sister and me, always wanting to make sure we're safe and sound.”</p><p> </p><p>“I see, he sounds like an excellent man and father.” </p><p> </p><p>“He is. Then there’s my sister, she’s incredibly intelligent for her age and is known throughout the kingdom for her magic devices. However, she often lets her desire to experiment and discover get ahead of her common sense,” her thoughts trailed to the multiple cases she was flung out of a room because of an invention. </p><p> </p><p>"One time when my sister was working on a lacrima in her workshop, she accidentally blew up a part of her project and was flung out of the workshop and through the estate's greenhouse, shattering the glass. Luckily she always prepares safety measures on herself before experimenting about." She sighed thinking about how her sister shook off the glass that hadn't penetrated her skin thanks to a defensive lacrima she worked on prior, "I still remember how pale my father got when he saw what had happened but my sister just laughed it off and continued onwards with her project."</p><p> </p><p>“...I think I’m starting to see why you wanted your wish to be what it is...” </p><p> </p><p>“Yes, my father often worries about her general safety but he doesn’t want to stop her from doing what she loves. Not to mention his warnings tend to fly over her head. Normally when I’m at home, I act as the family’s mediator, since I know how to get through to her, but...” </p><p> </p><p>Deuce finished her sentence, “Since you’re here in Night Ravens, you can’t do that.”</p><p> </p><p>“Exactly. Not to mention there are a significant amount of people who are vying for my younger sister’s hand so they can become the next Duke of Gardenia, even though my sister has no interest in inheriting the duchy. So my wish is mainly for them to remain safe and sound for as long as possible.”</p><p> </p><p>“I see... that’s a wonderful wish. May your wish come true Marianna,” Deuce wasn’t fully aware of her family’s dynamic but she could tell how much she cared about them and their own aspirations.</p><p> </p><p>She looked back and gently grinned, “Thank you, and good luck on your dance.”</p><p> </p><p>As Deuce left, Marianna pulled out her hair stick, holding it up in front of her as the smile she bared for Deuce slowly twisted into something more, “Don’t worry, I’ll make sure that no one ever harms them. That’s simply my duty, as the eldest child of the Gardenia household.” She slid the hair stick back into her bun before continuing her merry way to her dorm so she could prepare dinner for herself and Grim.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>"Now then, I best be off to prepare dinner."</strong>
</p>
<hr/><p>Okay! I'm sorry I haven't been updating as often! My online classes start earlier in the month so I haven't had the chance to work on Chapter 5 as much! But I'm working on it don't worry!</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>My tumblr link is right here!<br/>https://azziezee.tumblr.com/</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>